Un paso en falso
by peste21
Summary: Adrien siempre había creído que tenía talento para lidiar con personas difíciles, pero durante una aburrida fiesta él cometerá el error de poner en su contra a una de las personas con menos escrúpulos que hubiera conocido: Lila. [continuación de mi fic "El despertar"]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, este fic se encuentra es una continuación de mi oneshot "El Despertar", por lo que si no lo han leído les sugiero que lo hagan. Transcurre en el mismo universo de ese fic**_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[Un paso en falso]**_

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Adrien se hubiera dado cuenta de que se encontraba enamorado de Marinette Dupain Cheng. El sabía que no había podido elegir un peor momento para hacerlo, ya que los dos tenían relaciones estables, pero su cerebro y su corazón no funcionaban coordinadamente.

Todo había comenzado durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Él se percató de que Luka y Marinette se escabullían hacía el jardín trasero de su casa. Lo que vio lo paralizó, y despertó sentimientos que él nunca antes había tenido por una chica, por lo que ahora había otra parte de su cuerpo que tampoco funcionaba adecuadamente cuando pensaba en Marinette.

No obstante lo anterior, Adrien entendió que no podía botar por la borda su relación con Kagami, ni podía obligar a Marinette a perder aquella relación tan sana que tenía con Luka.

Nunca había sentido tanta envidia como lo hacía por Luka. Era un sentimiento un tanto extraño, no lo odiaba, le era imposible hacerlo, él era un buen amigo, y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero hubiera deseado tener la vida que él disfrutaba. Luka era talentoso, tenía una madre y una hermana cariñosas, todos lo admiraban por ser un muchacho agradable y trabajador, y ahora se había quedado con la segunda chica en la que Adrien hubiera puesto sus ojos.

Sus sentimientos por Marinette no afloraron de la nada, llevaban creciendo por un buen tiempo, primero como amistad, y luego como lo que eran hoy en día. Él recordaba lo enternecido que se sentía cada vez que la veía realizando uno de sus generosos actos, o cuando ella era simplemente adorable. Sin embargo, siempre se había mantenido a un lado, muy consiente de qué ella nunca se fijaría en él, era Luka a quien siempre quiso.

Adrien recordó aquella cita doble que tuvieron la pista de hielo. Luka era tan cool, que a él le era imposible competir con aquello. Desde entonces, no se le había ocurrido pensar otra cosa más que Marinette y su amigo debían tener alguna especie de relación. Todos parecían estar encantados con la idea de Marinette y Luka, sus amigas, los padres de ambos, incluso, todos los estudiantes del colegio Marcel Dupont que apenas los conocían pero que parecían observar la relación con ojos anhelantes. Todos, menos Adrien.

Él no tenía ninguna razón para preferir que no estuvieran juntos, después de todo, Marinette era una gran amiga, y él también se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, este era de ese tipo de situaciones que en la práctica eran mucho más difíciles que la teoría. Pues, poco después de que empezaran a salir, Adrien se dio cuenta de una serie de situaciones que no lo beneficiaban en lo más mínimo.

Marinette ya no parecía tan dispuesta a pasar tiempo a solas con él, por su puesto, ella no deseaba darle una impresión equivocada a sus respectivas parejas, ni tenía los espacios suficientes para hacerlo. Ella tenía sus citas con Luka, el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigas, sus deberes en el colegio, sus ocasionales trabajos en la panadería Dupain, sin contar el ridículo horario de Adrien que no le permitía tener un momento de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, la suerte le sonreía, ya que en medio de aquel aburrido evento publicitario de una agencia de modelos que solía contratar con Gabriel, Adrien vio la Luz al final del túnel.

– Hola Marinette – la saludó Adrien en tanto se acercaba a la mesa del Buffet en donde se encontraban trabajado sus padres.

– Hola – le respondió ella amablemente, mientras servía vasos de coctel de frutas.

– ¿Puedo tomar uno?

– Me temo que no, tienen alcohol – le dijo Marinette– pero puedo servirte un poco de jugo de naranja sin vodka– comentó la chica.

– Está bien– respondió Adrien. Marinette tomó una de las elegantes jarras de jugo y comenzó a servirle. Toda la familia Dupain parecía haberse esmerado para aquel evento. Tom y Sabine vestían de camareros, incluso Marinette tenía aquel conjunto que vestía durante el estreno de aquella película animada de Ladybug. Ella estaba preciosa, como siempre.

– Este evento es muy aburrido – comentó Adrien – ¿no lo crees? – preguntó casi traviesamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada.

– Lo lamento Adrien, pero esta noche realmente necesitan mi ayuda, no puedo acompañarte o escapar contigo, además, estoy algo cansada, hoy por la mañana los representantes de clase tuvimos una reunión con el consejo escolar que se extendió toda la mañana – se disculpó Marinette – pero si gustas, puedo conseguirte una oportunidad para que tu y Kagami escapen.

– Kagami no está conmigo esta noche – dijo Adrien. De repente, él notó que no se hallaban solos, ya que alguien se había acercado a la mesa.

– Hola Adrien, ¿no nos presentas? – Pregunto Deng, un compañero modelo de Adrien. Él lo había conocido durante la filmación de un comercial, y había escuchado que pertenecía a una familia rica de Honk Kong.

– Marinette, él es Deng, un modelo que trabaja para esta agencia. Deng, esta es Marinette, una compañera de la Escuela– dijo Adrien quien entendió de inmediato que él pretendía coquetear con ella.

– ¿China Continental? – preguntó Deng de improvisto.

– Me temo que no, la familia de mamá viene de Singapur – respondió Marinette quien compartió una sonrisa con Deng. Adrien se sorprendió, era claro que había una especie de chiste cultural, ya que no entendió palabra alguna.

– ¿Te gustan los modelos, Marinette?– preguntó Deng con su mejor sonrisa de Ken asiático, mientras que Adrien permanecía estático y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Marinette dejó salir una leve risita.

– Claro que si– respondió.

– Entonces, es tu día de suerte, Marinette– dijo Deng – ¿tienes algo que hacer después de terminar de trabajar en esta fiesta? – preguntó. Adrien quiso responder con una reacción inteligente, y quedar como el héroe que salvaba el día y le quitaba el pretendiente molesto.

– Saldré con mi novio a comer pizza – dijo Marinette antes de que él pudiera hacer nada – oh, mira ahí está él – comentó mientras señalaba un camarero que repartía bocadillos en una bandeja.

Deng pareció desinflarse, pero no dejó de sonreír.

– Que lástima – opinó.

– Ven Deng, dejemos a Marinette en paz, ella tiene que trabajar– comentó Adrien quien se sentía molesto, pues tenía el feo presentimiento de que la verdadera razón por la que ella no quiso dejar el evento con él era Luka.

– Que lástima– dijo Deng mientras que caminaba con Adrien por el salón– una verdadera lástima.

– Mira ahí – señaló Deng al otro lado del salón – Esa es Lila Rossi, es una de las nuevas modelos femeninas, las malas lenguas dicen que fue contratada por presión de tu papá.

Adrien le dedicó una cansada mirada a Lila. Lo único que le faltaba para cerrar aquella aburrida noche era encontrarse con su compañera de clase, a la que apenas soportaba.

– No entiendo por qué papá parece tan interesado en ella – comentó Adrien mientras Deng y él se acercaban a un grupo de modelos entre los que se hallaba Lila.

Honestamente, Adrien no tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que su padre había visto en Lila. Ella era linda, pero no tenía aquel típico "look" de las modelos femeninas, ya que contaba con un par de centímetros de altura menos, y un par de kilos extra.

– Supongo que es uno de esos planes de las agencias para diversificar el aspecto de las modelos– comentó Deng.

– Supongo– dijo Adrien sin acabar de convencerse, ya que no podía dejar de preguntarse que clase de mentira dijo la chica para que su padre aceptara ser su patrocinador en el mundo de la moda.

– He escuchado que conoce a muchas celebridades, y que ha viajado mucho – dijo Deng emocionado. Adrien no respondió pero puso sus ojos en blanco ya que sabía que aquello eran puras mentiras.

Adrien saludó a los demás modelos que se encontraban en el grupo al que se unieron. Él le dirigió un tímido hola a Mara, una chica africana que había conocido en una cesión de fotos hacía un par de meses. Ella le simpatizaba, en especial, porque era algo tímida y con tendencia a no expresar sus necesidades por complacer a los demás, al igual que él.

Ella le comentó que venía de una familia de clase media, pero que la guerra en su país había ocasionado que tuvieran que inmigrar. Desde entonces, la vida había sido muy dura, y que aquel trabajo como modelo servía para sustentar a toda su familia. Mientras recordaba aquello, la directora de la agencia se acercó a ellos. Se trataba de una mujer imponente y elegante que debía estar en sus cincuenta.

– Y Bien... – empezó mirándolos a todos con atención – tengo que confesar que aún no he elegido a la modelo que irá el próximo fin de semana a Grecia. Estoy definiendo entre Mara, Lila y Juliette. – dijo la mujer.

Adrien le pareció ver un brillo inconfundible en los ojos de Mara. Su amiga parecía llena de ilusión ante esta posibilidad. Todos los miembros de aquella agencia esperaban aquel viaje. Al parecer, las fotos se tomarían en un hermoso y lujoso hotel en las islas griegas, por lo que este era el premio mayor.

– He viajado tantas veces a Mikonos – dijo Lila en aquel feo tono en el que siempre decía todas sus mentiras – prácticamente crecí allí. Como todos ustedes saben, mamá trabaja en la embajada y me llevaba frecuentemente a Grecia, pero gracias a todas mis enfermedades nunca pude disfrutar del sol, siempre tenía que quedarme sola, esperando a mamá que trabajaba todo el día, sin oportunidad alguna de tener unas vacaciones normales.

Todos le regalaron sonrisas cargadas de compasión. Adrien se vio lleno de una extraña ira. No era justo que esta chica que apenas hubiera comenzado a modelar les quitara esta oportunidad a modelos consagradas como Juliette o Mara, y mucho menos que lo hiciera inspirando lástima y compasión, sin tener ningún merito verdadero para ganar aquella oportunidad.

Adrien miró atentamente a Mara, era claro que ella hubiera querido hablar, pero era demasiado tímida para hacerlo.

– Yo ya he posado en yates– balbuceó Mara, quien se sonrojó. Adrien entendió de inmediato. Ella quería hacerles entender que tenía más experiencia que Lila, y por lo tanto, merecía el puesto.

Adrien dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa de bebidas de Marinette. Él odiaba las confrontaciones, pero si ella se enterara de lo que se encontraba dispuesto a hacer, estaría orgullosa. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, tomó un gran trago de su bebida y procedió a hablar.

– Es cierto – dijo Adrien – Mara ha hecho muchas tomas en yates, y en la playa, yo he posado en algunas de ellas. En mi opinión, Lila aún es una principiante, mientras que Mara o Juliette tienen más experiencia.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó la directora, quien seguro se moría por complacer al hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

– Estoy seguro – asintió Adrien– además, si no estoy mal, Lila tiene una enfermedad en su oído, por lo que de seguro se enfermará al entrar al mar

– ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó la mujer a Lila.

– Yo… murmuró Lila quien parecía horrorizada por la repentina intromisión de Adrien.

– Lo contrajo cuando intentaba salvar la mascota de Jagued Stone– comentó Adrien– a al menos, eso es lo que dice Lila – continuó, dando a entender que no creía aquella historia.

– Si es que de verdad estás enferma, me temo que no podrás participar del evento- comentó la mujer – además, Adrien tiene razón, aún no tienes la experiencia necesaria.

– Mara– dijo la directora – te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las once. Juliette y tu deberán hacer unas pruebas de vestuario, tomaré mi decisión en seguida.

Al escuchar aquello, todos se dispersaron, mientras que Adrien volvía a fijar su curso hacía el puesto de bebidas de Marinette. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría hablar con ella, y si tenía aún mas suerte, podría robarla de la mirada de Luka, conducirla a un rincón oscuro, besarla y…

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó Lila furiosa quien se había interpuesto en el camino de Adrien.

– Tu no te mereces ganar esa sesión, Lila– dijo Adrien molesto.

– Y tu no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa– respondió ella molesta. Adrien la miró por unos segundos. Él estaba seguro de que estaba buscando problemas con alguien con muy pocos escrúpulos.

– Al principio, quería agradarte, Adrien – dijo Lila – pero estás comenzando a ser muy molesto, no entiendo porque te metes en mi camino.

– No quiero que dañes a mis amigos con tus mentiras, Lila – contestó Adrien seriamente.

– Hola– dijo la alegre voz de Marinette quien se había acercado a ellos cargada con una bandeja de bebidas– ¿quieren ponche de fruta? Les recomiendo que tomen los vasos con liquido rojo, son los que no tienen alcohol.

– Gracias – respondió Lila mientras tomaba un vaso y se marchaba.

– La conversación no parecía agradable, supuse que debía intervenir – dijo Marinette. – sé que te sorprenderá escuchar esto, viniendo de mí, pero creo que no deberías ser tan duro con Lila, ella puede ser mentirosa, pero incluso ella merece una oportunidad.

Adrien miró atentamente a Marinette. Lila no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer su segunda oportunidad. Pero, por su puesto, Ella no lo sabía. Marinette aún creía que Lila se había arrepentido de hacerla expulsar del colegio por un simple "cambio de corazón", ella no tenía idea de que la verdadera razón que la había impulsado era el chantaje de Adrien.

– Si, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – aceptó Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando– contestó Marinette mientras se alejaba de él envuelta en una nube de aromas frutales provenientes del ponche.

Adrien la vio partir, y recordó la fantasía que Lila había interrumpido minutos atrás. Se vio a si mismo robando a la chica de la mirada atenta de sus padres, su novio, y todos los invitados. Marinette tenía un raro efecto en él, le enternecía todo lo que ella hacía, pero al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de deseo malsano, que lo hacía sentirse como un asqueroso pervertido.

Aún recordaba aquella oportunidad en la que ella lo acompañó a ver la película de su mamá. Ella se recostó en la fuente junto a él. Adrien vio la expresión avergonzada de Marinette al darse cuenta de que estaba en Pijama. Él se sintió horrible al pensar que a ella le preocupaba su elección de vestuario, cuando en realidad lo había descompuesto era pensar que nunca la había visto con una blusa de tiras que apenas colgaba de sus blancos hombros y que le dejaba muy en claro que ella no traía sostén.

Él había escuchado una y otra vez que el deseo sexual no era lo único en una relación, que lo realmente importante era la conexión con su pareja, pero, su problema con Kagami era que por más que existiera esa conexión, no existía ninguna clase de deseo por ella. Su novia era una persona muy importante en su vida, con quien compartía gran afinidad, sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, él no tenía aquellos pensamientos casi primitivos que le despertaba Marinette.

– Tal vez, él problema es que no lo has intentado– pensó Adrien. Pero él sabía la respuesta, pues no quería intentarlo, pensar siquiera tocar a Kagami era como pensar en una hermana. Él no deseaba lastimarla, pero Marinette lo estaba volviendo loco, de una forma muy diferente en la que lo hacía Kagami.

– ¿Quieres uno? Están muy buenos, yo ayudé a Sabine a cortar el salmón ahumado– comentó Luka amigablemente mientras le ponía la bandeja de bocadillos en frente de su cara.

Adrien tomó uno de los bocadillos y se lo metió a la boca, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Están muy buenos – dijo Adrien con la boca llena. Por un momento, él había olvidado que su dilema no se limitaba a Kagami y Marinette, pues Luka también estaba en la foto. El era el novio de su amiga, y ella parecía adorarlo. De repente, todos sus deseos de fantasear con Marinette se evaporaron, se sentía como un traidor, porque eso era precisamente lo que era, un sucio traidor, que no tenía derecho de tener una novia tan buena, y unos amigos tan maravillosos.

– Causaste todo un revuelo allá, amigo– comentó Luka.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Escuché decir a ese tipo de allá – dijo mientras señalaba a Deng – que prácticamente le quitaste una oportunidad muy buena a esa chica que Marinette apenas soporta.

– ¿Lila?

– Si, esa – confirmó Luka – oye, ¿sabes cuál es el sabor preferido de pizza de Marinette? Quiero llevarla a comer al terminar esta fiesta.

Adrien tomó una larga bocanada de aire, definitivamente, aquella noche no parecía tener fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en el espaldar de su silla mientras miraba a Luka. Habían pasado toda la mañana en los Jardines de Luxemburgo tomando el sol, y disfrutando de aquella primavera. Ella llevó un libro para distraerse, mientras que él tocaba su guitarra.

– Creo que es hora de volver, tus padres nos esperan para almorzar– dijo Luka quien dejó de tocar su guitarra.

Él la miró a través de sus lentes de sol, llevaba su cabello ligeramente revuelto y una camisa blanca con aspecto algo descuidado, pero aquello lo hacía lucir muy sexi. Marinette sabía que ese era su objetivo, lograr aquel balance que lo hiciera ser más atrayente.

Por su lado, Marinette también sabía que si así era como él quería jugar, ella podía hacerlo de la misma manera. La chica se encontraba sentada en una silla de jardín, por lo que subió sus piernas a otra que se encontraba frente a ella. La flexión de sus piernas hizo que la tela de su vestido de flores se deslizara dejando ver sus blancos muslos. Luka se quedó observándola. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería, pero nada aumentaba la expectativa como lo que se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

– Si, deberíamos irnos – dijo Marinette. Luka se levantó puso sus dos manos sobre los apoya brazos de su silla y acercó su rostro hacía ella.

– No dejas de sorprenderme, Ma- Ma- Ma- Marinette– dijo Luka quien la besó en los labios.

Ambos se levantaron y se marcharon hacía la panadería Dupain al otro lado del Sena. Marinette se daba cuenta de que la gente solía mirarlos, y ella también sabía cuan buena pareja hacían, todos parecían encantados con su relación, y a pesar de todo, aún le costaba trabajo convencerse de que esta era una buena idea.

– Mira eso– señaló Luka mientras señalaba una pequeña multitud que se encontraba en el puente sobre el rio. – creo que se trata de Adrien, es una sesión de fotos – comentó el muchacho.

– No sería extraño, después de todo, estamos en París, la ciudad más fotografiada del mundo– comentó Marinette quien no tenía intención de acercarse, ya que esto implicaría encontrarse cara a cara al culpable de todas sus dudas.

– ¡Marinette!– llamó Kagami quien se encontraba cerca de allí.

Luka y Marinette se acercaron a la chica, la saludaron, y esperaron a que Adrien acabara de tomar aquellas rondas de fotografías. Él era increíblemente guapo, eso no podía negarlo, por lo que se obligó a sí misma a mirar a un lado, ya que no quería que aquellos viejos e indeseados sentimientos volvieran a flote, mucho menos cuando se encontraba en compañía de su novio y Kagami.

– Hola Marinette, hola Luka – saludó Adrien tranquilamente, con aquella expresión serena y amable que lo caracterizaba. Marinette apretó los labios, en ocasiones, Adrien llegaba a exasperarla, se preguntó si existiría verdadera emoción detrás de aquella fachada, o tal vez, ese era su problema, tal vez ella era demasiado emocional.

– Tan sólo faltan unas cuantas tomas y podremos marcharnos – dijo Adrien dedicándoles, una insípida sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que podremos ir a tomar un helado después de esto? – preguntó Kagami.

– Sabes bien que no podemos, Kagami– dijo Adrien con aquel tono amable, casi robótico que lo caracterizaba.

– Tienes razón– contestó Kagami. – Tengo que ir a alistarme, esta noche tengo un banquete de caridad en la embajada del Japón.

De repente, Marinette sentía que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Ella tenía una gran idea, Kagami le había recordado algo muy, pero muy importante.

– ¿Les gusta asistir a eventos de caridad? – preguntó Marinette radiante de alegría, y sin esperar que nadie le contestara – entonces podrían ser de gran ayuda en este festival que estamos planeando en el comité académico del colegio– dijo mientras sacaba un colorido panfleto de su bolso.

– Es una suerte que siempre los lleve conmigo para entregárselos a las personas– rió Marinette.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Adrien dirigiéndole su primera sonrisa autentica en toda la tarde.

– Es un evento que vamos a hacer por el inicio del año escolar para los estudiantes de primaria y preescolar. Hay muchos hijos de inmigrantes que se incorporarán al sistema público escolar este año, y queremos que cuenten con útiles escolares, muchos de ellos llegan al país con muy poco, por lo que el sistema creará un fondo de útiles escolares para ayudarlos en este proceso de transición. – dijo Marinette tan emocionada que apenas recordó respirar. Adrien y Kagami eran súper ricos, sería imposible que no quisieran ayudarla.

– Haremos una feria, habrá una venta de pasteles, pueden donar toda clase de útiles escolares, dinero, etc– continuó Marinette sin respirar. – sin embargo, esta es una lista que hizo el concejo escolar con los útiles más utilizados en un año promedio, para que tengan una guía para donar – dijo mientras sacaba apresuradamente otro papel de su bolso.

– ¿Una feria? – preguntó Kagami mientras observaba todos los papeles que les entregó Marinette – suena divertido, estoy segura de que mamá querrá participar con una donación.

– Papá también – asintió Adrien quien parecía encontrarse verdaderamente contento. Marinette se sintió algo sobrecogida por su mirada, por lo que decidió enfocar su atención en Luka.

– ¿Oíste eso? – le preguntó Marinette A Luka – estoy segura de que será un éxito – dijo Marinette. Luka le sonrió, pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y le dio un amable apretón. Ella notó que la sonrisa de Adrien volvió a ser la misma rígida mascara de siempre.

Al día siguiente, la escuela dio inicio sin el mayor imprevisto. Marinette estaba exhausta, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y ya había peleado con un Akuma. Adrien llegó al colegio con un semblante casi tan terrible como el suyo, aunque claro, él nunca se veía mal, a diferencia de ella que era un desastre andante.

– Adrien, hoy quiero sentarme con mi chica, no me hagas esto, por favor cambia de puesto con Alya – dijo Nino. Marinette se sintió muy nerviosa en cuanto escuchó aquello, y miró a su amiga con una expresión llena de pánico.

– Esta bien – dijo Adrien sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

– Si quieres, puedo decirle que no lo haré– susurró Alya.

– No, no lo hagas – dijo Marinette, quien aunque no quería sentarse junto a Adrien, tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

– ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Alya.

– Si, creo que sí– murmuró Marinette.

Los arreglos se hicieron, y Adrien pasó al puesto de Alya. Marinette le dedicó una muy leve sonrisa en cuanto él se sentó a su lado, a lo que Adrien le respondió con una similar. Las clases dieron inicio, y Marinette no hizo otra cosa más que prestar atención, sin embargo, nuevamente, en cuanto la hora del almuerzo se iba aproximando, Marinette sintió el letargo de la tarde, al tiempo que sentía que se quedaba dormida. Pero, si ella estaba mal, Adrien se encontraba aún peor, ya que se encontraba luchando por mantener su cabeza en alto.

De repente, una de las manos de Adrien cayó pesadamente desde el pupitre hasta la banca que compartían. Sus dedos la rozaron en el muslo, y Marinette sintió un estremecimiento. Él debió sentir algo también, ya que de inmediato dejó de cabecear y se sentó muy derecho en su silla.

Marinette miró hacía el frente, pretendiendo que no sentía nada, cuando ella estaba muy consiente de que su mano seguía exactamente el mismo sitio donde había caído y su índice rozaba la tela de su pantalón rosa. Marinette podría haber podido jurar que su dedo se movía de un lado a otro. Se trataba de un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba, era como una caricia muy suave, tanto, que de no haber sido Adrien quien se la daba, ella probablemente no hubiera notado nada.

¿Qué pretendía Adrien con todo esto? Ella tenía novio, él tenía novia, y nunca había mostrado interés romántico alguno por ella. De repente, Marinette recordó todas aquellas preguntas y comentarios acerca de su vida sexual con Luka, y sintió nauseas. Podía ser que él tan solo la estuviera tratando como un objeto, y aquello la lastimaba.

Marinette se apartó ligeramente de Adrien. Ella notó que el apretó fuertemente los labios y nuevamente puso su mano sobre la mesa. Marinette se sintió observada, por lo que miró hacía atrás, y se percató de que Lila los miraba con atención, y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no le gustaba para nada.

El timbre sonó, dando inicio a la hora de almuerzo, por lo que Marinette esperó a que la mayoría de sus compañeros hubieran salido para poner en práctica su plan.

– Adrien– llamó la señorita Bustier– ¿podrías ayudarme a recoger los libros y a ponerlos en los anaqueles?

– Si señora – respondió el muchacho al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Marinette sabía que Chloe siempre era una de las últimas en salir. Normalmente, Sabrina la esperaba, pero desde los eventos pasados, en los que ella notoriamente se unió a Hawkmoth para derrotarlos, la gente rehuía de su presencia, e incluso Sabrina tenía problemas para pasar demasiado tiempo con ella.

Silenciosamente, Marinette tomó sus panfletos de la feria de caridad y caminó hasta el puesto de Chloe.

– Dupain Cheng – dijo Chloe con desprecio– ¿Qué desea Santa Marinette de esta pobre pecadora? – preguntó la chica sarcásticamente.

– Hola Chloe – dijo Marinette algo nerviosa – me preguntaba si querías participar en la feria de caridad que realizará el concejo escolar la próxima semana- dijo la chica mientras ponía el panfleto sobre la mesa. Chloe lo tomó y lo leyó atentamente.

– No creo que nadie quiera verme ahí, soy la persona más odiada de París– dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Lo sé– respondió Marinette quien de inmediato deseó morderse la lengua– quiero decir, puede que sí, puede que lo sea, pero ese evento podría ser una manera de lograr una segunda oportunidad ¿no lo crees?.

– Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad– murmuró Marinette. Chloe se la quedó observando, pero no dijo nada por un par de segundos. A ella le pareció ver lagrimas en los ojos de Chloe, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

– Métete tu caridad por donde te quepa, Dupain Cheng– dijo Chloe mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y la tiraba en dirección de Marinette. – no quiero nada de ti.

Chloe dejó el salón. Marinette se sentó en la silla que ocupaba con Sabrina y suspiró largamente, fue entonces que notó que nunca se había encontrado a solas.

– ¿Adrien? – preguntó Marinette. Él le sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

– Estoy terminando de ordenar los libros que me pidió la señorita Bustier– dijo el muchacho. – Puede que Chloe no lo hubiera apreciado, pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien, pero ¿por qué? – le pregunto Adrien en tanto bajaba las escaleras.

– Me siento mal por ella. No creo que Chloe sea del todo mala, es malcriada y egoísta, pero en parte entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. En parte, fue culpa de Ladybug– dijo Marinette.

– Por favor no digas algo como eso– dijo Adrien mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la banca de Chloe.

– Es cierto- contestó Marinette – puede que ella no tenga toda la culpa, pero entiendo por qué Chloe se sintió desplazada. Supongo que ser Ladybug debe ser difícil, todos esperan que seas perfecta todo el tiempo, y a veces es completamente inevitable ignorar los sentimientos de alguien, cuando estás tan ocupada en salvar la ciudad.

– Es cierto – asintió Adrien quien tenía una mirada algo melancólica.

– Marinette… – empezó nuevamente Adrien – yo… tu eres tan dulce, tan…

Marinette se levantó de la silla. Ella sabía exactamente hacía donde iba aquella conversación.

– Disculpa, tengo que ir a almorzar, me esperan en casa– dijo Marinette antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien la observó dejar el salón. Habían pasado semanas desde su cumpleaños, y él no había dejado de fantasear con Marinette, y tampoco lo ayudaba que ella fuera, la chica más dulce que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Aquella tarde de domingo, luego de encontrarla en el parque, Adrien volvió a su casa en compañía de Kagami.

– Sabes que tu papá nunca te dejará ir a esa feria – dijo Kagami seriamente mientras miraba la ventana.

– Lo sé – Asintió Adrien.

– Probablemente, él hará un generoso donativo, pero no te dejará asistir– dijo Kagami aún sin mirarlo – pero, conociéndote, como lo hago, y tratándose de ella, tu dirás alguna mentira y lo convencerás.

– ¿Ella? – preguntó Adrien asustado. Kagami lo sabía, ella debía saberlo, no había otra forma de que le hiciera aquel comentario.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Adrien con la boca completamente seca, pero ella no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró.

En ese momento, Adrien se preguntó si en verdad sería tan malo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Marinette. Había algo que despertó semanas atrás en su interior, y no quería volver a dormir, el deseaba a Marinette, pero no sólo eso, él la quería sobre todas las demás.

Tal vez, si todo se supiera de una vez por todas, él finalmente podría ser libre, de todas las mentiras, los secretos y las excusas que se había dicho desde hacía meses. Él sabía que el hecho de que rompiera con Kagami no significaba que Marinette lo quisiera, pero, por lo menos podría ser más honesto consigo mismo, y eso era algo que él desesperadamente necesitaba.

– Habrá una feria, papá– dijo Adrien en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, mientras su padre veía el panfleto que ponía frente a él.

– Supongo que no sólo quieres que hagamos un donativo, también quieres asistir– respondió Gabriel cansadamente, mientras que Adrien se asustaba. Él sabía que aquello era la antesala para un rotundo no.

– Mi amiga Marinette es la organizadora, y yo…– comenzó Adrien pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Natalie y la voz de su papá.

– Marinette Dupain Cheng.

– ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

– Bueno, tal vez porque es la misma chica que ganó el concurso de diseño, porque le hiciste un regalo con tus propias manos o porque prácticamente me rogaste que te dejara asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Gabriel– por su puesto, Marinette, nuestra querida amiga Marinette, a quien admiramos por encima de todas las cosas, quien es completamente dulce y encantadora .

Adrien entendió de inmediato que su papá se burlaba de él, y la mirada risueña de Natalie no ayudó, ya que claramente se encontraba reprimiendo una carcajada.

– Marinette es especial – dijo Adrien sonrojado. ¿es qué acaso era tan obvio?

– Oh, eso lo hemos notado– comentó Gabriel. – Lo único que te pido Adrien es que no termines con tu novia antes del próximo viernes, firmaremos el contrato y no quiero que lo arruines.

– No señor – dijo Adrien algo molesto.

Adrien se molestó al escuchar aquello, era claro que a Gabriel no le importaba con quien saliese. En realidad, a él no le importaba absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con Adrien. Probablemente, sólo le gustaba Kagami porque su mamá era influyente en el mercado asiático, y a él no le podía interesar menos si le gustaba Marinette o no.

– ¿Eso que significa? – Preguntó Adrien, escuchándose más molesto de lo que había deseado. – ¿puedo ir o no?– insistió. Gabriel lo miró fijamente, y al igual que muchas veces antes, a Adrien le hubiera gustado saber que estaba pensando.

– Está bien, está bien, puedes ir a la feria– dijo Gabriel. Adrien asintió, agradeció y se marchó a su habitación. Él sabía que existían escasos momentos en los que su papá verdaderamente lo escuchaba, pero también sabía que estos requerían tiempo, y la exhibición de suficiente carácter como para que él prefiriera evitar una confrontación con su hijo. En todo caso, el muchacho se encontraba feliz, pues había conseguido lo que deseaba aunque fuese por una vez.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, cuando Nino le brindó la oportunidad de sentarse junto a Marinette, Adrien pensó que posiblemente se trataba de una segunda oportunidad del destino para conectarse con ella.

Marinette se veía incómoda, probablemente no deseaba sentarse con él, probablemente aún desconfiaba de sus buenas intenciones. Finalmente, logró sentarse con ella. Adrien cayó presa del sueño propio de las horas de la tarde, su mano cayó pesadamente en el espacio en la silla que existía entre él y Marinette.

Fue un solo roce, tan sólo un roce, pero Adrien quería sostenerlo para siempre. Su índice se movió de arriba abajo, seguro ella no se daría cuenta, el movimiento era tan imperceptible que era imposible que lo notara. Y aún así, era lo más cerca que podría estar de ella.

Marinette se apartó, y Adrien se sintió sonrojarse. Ella se había dado cuenta, y probablemente, se había molestado. Él no podía culparla, la había tocado sin permiso.

Tras la finalización de las clases, Adrien salió del colegio, en donde se encontró a un grupo de sus amigos en la parte de abajo de las escaleras, entre ellos se encontraban Marinette y Luka.

De repente, sus amigos comenzaron a marcharse dejando a la pareja solos. Luka beso a Marinette. En principio, ella se resistió, pero finalmente comenzó a besarlo con igual intensidad.

— Busquen una habitación— grito un estudiante de un grado superior a ellos.

Marinette se separó de Luka, visiblemente avergonzada. Sin embargo, era claro que a él no le importaba. Luka parecía orgulloso y Adrien no podía culparlo.

— Son verdaderamente adorables — murmuró una maliciosa voz junto a él. — ¿No lo crees?— Adrien se dio vuelta rápidamente, y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Lila.

— Si lo son — asintió Adrien. Él despreció la expresión de Lila, sabía que ella no tenía buenas intenciones, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? — pregunto Lila en voz baja — escuché que puede que ella le sea infiel, todos creen que ella es una especie de santa, pero es claro que no lo quiere verdaderamente.

— Deja de esparcir mentiras Lila — la regaño Adrien— podrías causar mucho daño con ese tipo de comentarios.

— oh, Adrien— suspiró Lila— me molestan los entrometidos como tu. Pudiste quedarte callado, pero no, tenías que arruinarlo todo, siempre es lo mismo contigo.

— Lo siento Lila, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a aquellos que conozco— respondió seriamente.

— Bien... no diré más mentiras, por ahora— dijo tranquilamente Lila, de una forma que congeló la sangre— pero te diré una verdad, no importa cuanto lo quieras, ni cuanto lo desees, Dupain Cheng no dejará de abrir las piernas en dirección al sexy novio que tiene ahora, por lo que tu tendrás que quedarte con las ganas— continuó.

Adrien se molestó, no soportaba que hablara en aquellos términos tan vulgares de Marinette. Sin mencionar que había odiado cada una de sus palabras porqué existía algo dolorosamente real en ellas.

— No sabes lo qué dices Lila— dijo Adrien molesto — por favor, déjame tranquilo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se marcho.

Adrien estaba completamente alarmado, al parecer, él era lo suficientemente estúpido como para haberse ganado el rencor de la chica más loca de todo el colegio. Lila le asustaba, ella tenía una malsana obsesión con él, pero no parecía interesarse por completo en su persona, más bien, quería explotar su fama y dinero, de una forma en la que nadie lo había intentado antes, pero lo que verdaderamente le asustaba, era la crueldad y manipulación de la que era capaz.

* * *

Bien… tengo que admitir que nunca, nunca jamás en lo que llevo escribiendo fics había revivido algo que creía terminado, soy una firme creyente en que las segundas partes no son buenas, por eso decidí hacer una historia completamente diferente pero que actúa como continuación de mi anterior fic, en especial porque me gusta "el Despertar" tal y como está, me gustaba el final algo triste, y no lo veía como un fic multi capitulo.

Pero, estoy de acuerdo con sus comentarios, quería ver más de esta historia. Muchas gracias por interactuar conmigo, de verdad, significa mucho para mi, en serio me emociono mucho.

Me emociono tanto, que incluso me encanta cuando hay drama en los fandoms que me involucre, llevo mucho tiempo en esto de los fics, y se los digo, me han pasado cosas muy locas, entre las que se encuentran: dos plagios (de los que yo me haya enterado, no sé si existan más), una guerra de shippers en los comentarios de un fic, incontables comentarios algo amenazantes, un comentario horrible que al principio me hizo pensar: muérete, vete a comer espárragos, y luego me hizo reír, una acusación de homofobia porque alguien me pidió que escribiera un fic de su pareja favorita y le dije que no me apetecía porque eran la única No otp que hubiera tenido en mi vida, y que desencadenó en una persecución en mi antiguo blog de tumbrl.

Pero con todo, esto me parece gracioso, porque en el fondo, significa que la gente me está leyendo, y no hay nada más emocionante que eso. De verdad, muchas gracias por leerme por seguirme y agregarme a sus categorías


	2. Chapter 2

_**[ Un paso en falso: segundo capitulo]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Marinette estaba muy emocionada por todo el asunto de la feria. A pesar de su apretada agenda, y de sus deberes como Ladybug, ella había encontrado una manera para dedicarle tiempo a la planeación. Sin embargo, uno de los aspectos que más la había llenado de orgullo había sido la participación de Adrien en los preparativos. Ella quería creer que había sido lo suficientemente persuasiva como para convencer a Adrien de que aquella sería una bonita labor. Por otro lado, se habían donado útiles escolares como para abastecer dos colegios, y los padres famosos del colegio hicieron enormes aportes.

– Marinette– llamó una de las chicas del comité organizador – ¿Qué opinas azul o rojo? – dijo enseñándole un par de adornos con globos decorativos.

– Rojo – respondió Marinette sin dudar.

Marinette tomó una caja de moños de papel, mientras que miraba la que quedaba en el suelo. Al parecer, tendría que hacer tendría que hacer volver por ellos, ya que no podía cargarlos todos en un solo viaje.

– ¿Quieres ayuda? – preguntó Adrien mientras tomaba la caja que quedaba en el suelo.

– Si, gracias – respondió Marinette.

Adrien la siguió a lo largo del parque mientras que ella se sentía sonrojar. Marinette detestaba cuando le sucedía aquello, se suponía que tenía que suprimir sus sentimientos por Adrien, se suponía que ella no seguía atada a un imposible.

Sin embargo, había confusos momentos como aquel, en los que Adrien le daba señales confusas. Ella quería creer que habría una ligera posibilidad de que él se fijara en ella, pero no sucedería.

Marinette y Adrien caminaron hasta un rincón alejado de la plaza en donde más tarde los contratistas pondrían los juegos infantiles. Marinette subió en una escalera y le pidió a Adrien que le pasara los moños para que ella pudiera colocarlos. Él estaba demasiado silencioso, por lo que ella se preguntó si se sentiría bien, o se encontraría enfermo.

– ¿Necesitas descansar? – preguntó Marinette mientras bajaba de la escalera.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – repitió la chica mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Adrien para comprobar su temperatura. Adrien se alejó de ella, por lo que Marinette se sintió avergonzada.

– Lo siente, yo pensé…

– Por favor no te disculpes – dijo Adrien quien volvió a dar un paso en frente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

– Por favor, no te disculpes– repitió él tristemente. Adrien levantó sus manos lentamente y besó el dorso de cada una. Marinette no sabía como reaccionar, pues había algo profundamente sentimental en aquel acto. No se trataba de simple coquetería, Adrien se encontraba verdaderamente triste.

– Marinette – inició nuevamente Adrien – tu eres la persona más dulce que he conocido.

– Por favor, no – pidió Marinette quien tenía el feo presentimiento hacía donde marchaba todo. Ella trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero él no lo permitió.

– Por favor – dijo Adrien – sólo te pido que me escuches. Yo sé cuál será tu respuesta, pero aún así necesito escucharlo.

Marinette sintió un profundo pesar por Adrien. Él le recordó a su muy querido gatito, a la forma en que parecía lanzarse de lleno antes de cada confesión de amor que le hacía a Ladybug, aún a sabiendas de que caía por un precipicio, ya que en aquel entonces, ella tenía su corazón tan lleno de Adrien que no había lugar para otra persona.

– Adelante– dijo Marinette con la boca seca. Adrien soltó sus manos y la miró fijamente.

– Eres la persona más dulce que he conocido, Marinette– dijo Adrien – yo llevo semanas pensando en ti, meses, en realidad. Yo no lo sabía, siempre pensé que se trataba de simple amistad, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, yo te quiero a ti.

Marinette se mordió el labio y se cruzó de brazos, había soñado con ese momento una y otra vez, pero las circunstancias no podían ser más diferentes.

– Me dijiste que te gustaba Kagami.

– Me gusta Kagami– dijo Adrien – ella es una persona maravillosa, pero no es igual, contigo hay algo diferente, siempre lo ha habido.

– Adrien, yo estoy con Luka.

– También lo sé, pero sentí que debía decírtelo, porque era como una enorme piedra en mi interior, algo que no me deja respirar, debías saber.

Marinette se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Adrien y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol.

– Hubiera enloquecido si me hubieras dicho esas palabras hacía un par de meses – confesó Marinette en un suspiro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Adrien quien se escuchaba casi asustado.

– Adrien – suspiró Marinette dándose la vuelta y confrontándolo – No puedo creer que nunca lo hubieras notado. Las fotos en mi habitación, todo el asunto de la estatua de cera, siempre creí que era obvia.

– ¡Claro que no!– exclamó Adrien ofendido – Nunca me dijiste nada.

– ¿Hubiera hecho la diferencia? – preguntó Marinette molesta.

– Puede ser – dijo Adrien– puede que en el momento no te hubiera dado la respuesta que querías, pero eventualmente… Por lo menos habría tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ti, Marinette. – murmuró el muchacho, diciendo aquella última frase en un suspiro ahogado.

– ¿Pensar en mi? – preguntó Marinette casi ofendida – y mientras tanto se suponía que debía quedarme sentada, esperando a que tu magnánimamente miraras en mi dirección, a que finalmente pensaras que merecía tu atención.

– Claro que no – respondió Adrien quién hasta ese momento nunca se había mostrado molesto con ella – pero, por lo menos hubiera podido pensar en ti. Yo siempre creí que entre tu y Luka había algo, nunca pensé que pudieras siquiera mirara hacía mi, siempre fuiste ese pensamiento prohibido, el que no podía permitirme porque arruinaría mi amistad contigo y con Luka, pero si yo hubiera sabido…

– Siempre pensé que sólo me considerabas una amiga– dijo Marinette sobrecogida y sonrojada por la confesión de Adrien.

– En principio sí, pero lentamente he sentido que todo ha cambiado. Yo siento alegría cada vez que te veo, como si quisiera que me dedicaras tu atención y tu cariño, porque no he conocido otra persona tan dulce, tan buena. Sin embargo, fue desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños que entendí esos sentimientos.

– Tu sientes curiosidad sobre el sexo, o cuando mucho deseo, eso fue lo que cambió la noche de tu cumpleaños. Pero no es nada importante – dijo Marinette amargamente, quien de repente entendió hacia donde iba todo el asunto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Adrien molesto – si nunca me diste siquiera la oportunidad de siquiera poder considerarte algo más que una amiga. Yo no lo soporto más, pensé que podría quedarme cayado, pensé que podría soportarlo.

Adrien se acercó a ella, y juntos se miraron por un momento, en el que Marinette estuvo segura de que él la besaría.

– Kagami es mi amiga, Adrien – dijo Marinette mientras se separaba de él – y Luka ha sido un excelente novio, no ha me tratado con otra cosa más que respeto, y yo debo hacer lo mismo, debo respetarlo.

– Es cierto – respondió Adrien algo afectado – es cierto – repitió.

– Adrien…

– ¿Te molesta si me voy a mi casa? – preguntó Adrien – no me siento bien.

– No hay problema– respondió Marinette.

Marinette vio a Adrien darse la vuelta y avanzar por la arboleda hasta la calle. Ella nunca pensó que este día llegaría, en el que rechazara a Adrien Agreste. Sin embargo, Marinette no se arrepentía, no tenía derecho a herir a dos personas inocentes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras atravesaba las calles que separaban el parque de su casa. Él no podía creer lo egoísta que había sido. Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a complacer a los demás, que había preferido callar sus sentimientos por Marinette por un largo tiempo.

Pero darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de obtener lo que quería era demasiado para él. Adrien resintió a Marinette. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que ella estaba enamorada de él cuando ella nunca le dijo nada?

Marinette tan sólo le había dado una serie de señales confusas. Adrien pensó en aquel día en el que le dijo que le gustaba Kagami, justo antes de su cita doble en la pista de hielo, y se sintió horrible. Ella estaba enamorada de él, y aún así había accedido a ayudarlo, sólo por hacerlo feliz. Aquello era tan típico de Marinette, y exactamente por ese tipo de acciones la quería.

La feria tendría lugar durante la tarde, por lo que Adrien descansó un par de horas, almorzó y se preparó para regresar. No quería pensar en Marinette, ni en todas las oportunidades perdidas, pero ella era la organizadora del evento así que era inevitable. Él contempló brevemente la posibilidad de no asistir, pero sabía que aquello sería una verdadera ofensa para la chica, además, si no llegaba a presentarse, Gabriel lo usaría de excusa para no dejarlo asistir a los eventos.

Los pies le pesaban mientras atravesaba nuevamente las calles hasta el parque, en donde ya se hallaba reunida una gran multitud.

– Buenas tardes a todos– saludó Marinette desde la tarima – el comité escolar del colegio Marcel Dupont les da la bienvenida al festival…

– Hola – dijo Kagami quien tomó de la mano – conseguí que mamá accediera a dejarme asistir.

– Hola – respondió Adrien.

– No te ves contento, estás algo pálido – dijo Kagami. Adrien solía sorprenderse por lo directa que podía llegar a ser su novia, era claro que ella también era algo inepta socialmente, al igual que él.

– No he almorzado – mintió Adrien.

–… Es por eso que queremos agradecerles a todos por su colaboración y apoyo. Igualmente, los invitamos a hacer viral este evento en las redes sociales publicando fotos y videos en el blog oficial del colegio– prosiguió Marinette quien había continuado con su discurso mientras él hablaba.

Adrien le regaló una mirada a Marinette. Ella se veía preciosa, como siempre. Había cambiado su jean rosa por un sencillo vestido de primavera. Era claro que al ser una de las organizadoras quería verse linda, y lo estaba logrando con éxito. Marinette debió percatarse de su mirada, ya que le regaló una tímida sonrisa, a la que él no dudo en responder.

Él no pudo dejar de preguntarse si ella se habría sentido de aquella manera cuando se enteró de que él salía con Kagami, o cuando supo que a Adrien le gustaba. Probablemente, ella se sintió triste, pero lo superó, e hizo de lado sus sentimientos para permitirle ser feliz con su novia. Si Marinette lo había soportado, él tendría que hacerlo también. Adrien no tenía derecho a interponerse en la felicidad de Marinette.

De repente, Adrien le dedicó una breve mirada a Kagami. Si había alguien para quien toda esta situación no era justa, esa era su novia. Ella no había hecho otra cosa más que dar lo mejor de sí para que aquella relación tuviera éxito mientras que él le confesaba sus sentimientos a otra chica. Fue entonces que Adrien decidió que no era justo que él siguiera saliendo con ella.

El no amaba a Kagami, al menos, no de la misma manera que lo hacía con Marinette, y tampoco podía obligarse a si mismo a desearla. Lo mejor sería dejarla ir, y no tener que continuar con aquella mentira que sólo terminaría hiriéndola.

– Kagami– empezó Adrien –¿podríamos hablar en un sitio más privado? – preguntó. Adrien no sabía que habría podido imaginar su novia, ya que le regaló una sonrisa que le puso bastante nervioso, pero él estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él planeaba.

– Creo que primero deberías almorzar – dijo Kagami mientras que prácticamente lo arrastraba a un puesto de comida.

– No tengo…

– Claro que tienes hambre, te ves muy pálido – insistió la chica. Adrien se dejó guiar y comió un perro caliente de un puesto callejero. No tenía hambre pero creía que era mejor seguirle la corriente a su novia una última vez antes de terminar con ella.

– Hola Adrien – lo saludó Luka mientras recuperaba el aliento – ¿quieres participar en el concurso de halar la cuerda? – preguntó.

– Yo…

– Él está almorzando– lo interrumpió Kagami.

– Vamos, sólo necesitamos una persona para tener el equipo completo – insistió Luka – Además, tenemos a Iván, de seguro ganaremos.

– Suena divertido– respondió Adrien dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Kagami lo observó con atención. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella le dirigía una de sus famosas miradas "no te atrevas, o si no…", pero a él no le importó, estaba harto de que todos le dijeran que hacer o cómo actuar, si quería participar en aquel ridículo juego ese era su problema.

Adrien se limpió las manos de la mostaza de su salchicha y siguió a Luka mientras que Kagami lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– ¡Mira Marinette!– Dijo Luka mientras que prácticamente arrastraba a Adrien hacía donde se encontraba la chica. – encontré el jugador que nos hacía falta.

– Eso es perfecto, Luka – dijo Marinette emocionada– pero dos personas del otro equipo se retiraron, por lo que ahora al otro equipo le hace falta un jugador para estar equilibrado.

– No hay problema – dijo Adrien amablemente – yo jugaré con el otro equipo.

– ¡Perfecto!– exclamó Marinette.

Adrien se ubicó con una serie de chicos de un grado inferior al de él. Estaba seguro de que Luka y sus compañeros los derrotarían, pero no le importó. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería tener que compartir equipo con Luka. Se sentía lo suficientemente amargado y molesto como para querer derrotarlo.

– A la cuenta de tres – dijo uno de los jueces – 1, 2 y 3 – gritó.

Los dos equipos empezaron a tirar de la cuerda. El perdedor iría a parar a una piscina de lodo en la mitad de ellos. Adrien le dirigió una breve mirada a Marinette quien saltaba y aplaudía de alegría. Por su puesto, ella apoyaba al otro equipo en donde se encontraba su novio y sus amigos.

Adrien se sintió frustrado mientras tiraba de la cuerda, pero fue aún peor cuando cayó aparatosamente en la piscina de barro entre la cuerda. Era la primera vez que el "perfecto" Adrien Agreste era humillado de aquella manera, y por alguna extraña razón, esto lo hizo reír.

– Muy buen juego, amigo – dijo Luka sonriente mientras estiraba la mano en su dirección – lamento haberte hecho comer barro.

– No hay problema – respondió Adrien tomando la mano que le brindaba Luka, cuando sorpresivamente este lo dejó caer nuevamente en el barro, por lo que todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

– ¿Qué se supone significa esto Adrien? – preguntó Kagami furiosa. Adrien no la miró, tan solo se limitó a responder cansadamente: – es solo barro, nada más.

– No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto– dijo la chica furiosa. Adrien la miró, y se dio cuenta de que ella le entregaba su celular.

Adrien lo tomó, manchándolo de barro en el camino. La pantalla se encontraba prendida y estaba en la página del blog del colegio. Él casi se sintió desmayar al ver de qué se trataba. Alguien había grabado la conversación que tuvo con Marinette aquella mañana y la introdujo en el hashtag del evento.

Él se alejó de la multitud mientras escuchaba murmullos y sentía las miradas que lo penetraban. El video tenía muy buen sonido. Se oía cada uno de los detalles de la conversación. A Adrien no le cupo la menor duda acerca de quien era el culpable, no podía ser otra persona más que Lila, y se sintió culpable por no haber revisado la arboleda antes de hablar con Marinette.

– No puede ser… murmuró Adrien para sí mismo – no puede ser.

Adrien se alivió ligeramente al ver que el video no era especialmente duro con Marinette. Después de todo, ella había defendido a Kagami y su relación con Luka. Él único verdaderamente afectado era él, quien lucía como un cretino. No entendía como pudo haber sido tan impulsivo, tan descuidado e idiota. Él sabía que Marinette no iba a dejar a Luka, que él no podía forzar sus sentimientos, y sobre todo, que la sociópata del colegio quería vengarse de él, por lo que debió ser más cuidadoso.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kagami furiosa – ¿Qué significa esto?

– Lo lamento Kagami– dijo Adrien avergonzado. Él sabía que no existía excusa que pudiera salvarlo de aquella verdad.

– Lo lamentas… – suspiró Kagami dolida.

– Yo…

– Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, desde el principio – dijo Kagami– siempre supe lo que sentías por ella. Marinette siempre fue casi perfecta ante tus ojos, incluso en nuestra primera cita corriste tras ella, era claro que ella era quien te gustaba.

– No es cierto, ella era sólo mi amiga – dijo Adrien quien ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera verdadero.

– Si no me querías debiste terminar conmigo, pero no dejarme en ridículo como lo hiciste.

– Yo y-o iba a hacerlo– balbuceó Adrien a lo que ella respondió con una mirada impactada.

– ¿Realmente estabas pensando terminar conmigo, Adrien? – preguntó Kagami con la voz quebrada.

– Por favor perdóname – suspiró Adrien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no supo que decir luego de que Luka se quitara los audífonos tras escuchar ese miserable video. Lo cierto era que ella no había hecho nada malo. Marinette había actuado justo como debía, pero le preocupaba que reacción pudiera tener Luka con Adrien.

– No pensé que lo rechazarías por mi – fue lo único que dijo Luka y esto le rompió el corazón a Marinette, ya que había algo muy triste en toda la situación.

– Eres una buena chica Ma-Ma- Ma- Marinette, por lo menos no puedo quejarme de que seas una mala novia– comentó Luka quien levantó su mirada hacía Adrien – eso es más de lo que puedo decir de muchos malos amigos que he tenido últimamente.

Luka no era una persona impulsiva, y él sabía claramente a lo que se arriesgaba cuando comenzó a salir con Marinette, ya que ella no había superado por completo a Adrien. No obstante lo anterior, era apenas lógico que él se molestaría con aquel sujeto que había pretendido ser su amigo por meses, mientras que aprovechaba la primera oportunidad para tratar de quitarle a su novia.

Marinette se mordió el labio y rezó silenciosamente para que Adrien no levantara su mirada, ya que sabía que toda la sensatez de Luka se iría por el caño a la menor provocación.

– Estás lleno de barro – dijo Marinette alisándole el cuello de la camisa – vamos a buscar una botella de agua para que puedas limpiar tu cabello.

Luka le sonrió, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la besó en la frente. Él la acercó a su cuerpo y juntos se alejaron de la escena. Marinette no se resistió, ya que ella sabía que pisaba en terrenos muy resbalosos con Luka, y que no era el mejor momento para rechazar una de sus manifestaciones públicas de cariño.

– Chloe, esta vez si que te pasaste, esto es muy serio – escuchó Marinette decir a Alya quien confrontaba a la hija del alcalde. Una pequeña multitud se había formado alrededor de la chica.

– Realmente te gusta esparcir veneno ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Alix junto a otros compañeros de su clase.

– Ese era un momento privado, no tenías derecho a filmarlo y hacerlo público– opinó Mylene.

– Yo no lo hice – se defendió Chloe.

– Todo París sabe que eres una persona horrible, Chloe Buregois – gritó alguien que Marinette no pudo identificar. Fue entonces cuando Marinette vio un trozo de pizza volar directo hacía la hija del alcalde, y aterrizar justo encima de su cabeza. Irónicamente, nadie lo celebró, solo se escucharon risas aisladas, aquello era demasiado.

– ¡Suficiente!– dijo Marinette apartándose de Luka y poniéndose frente a Chloe quien aún se veía estupefacta mientras la salsa le resbalaba por el cabello.

– Ven Chloe, la panadería se encuentra al otro lado de la calle, te llevaré para que puedas limpiarte– dijo Marinette mientras que veía que Sabrina las seguía.

Sabrina tomó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso para ayudar a Chloe, mientras que Marinette la conducía hasta su habitación.

– ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una toalla, Marinette? – preguntó Sabrina.

– En el baño junto a la sala de estar – respondió Marinette.

Los pasos de Sabrina en el piso de madera fueron el único sonido que las distrajo del incómodo silencio.

– Creo que debería acompañar a Sabrina– dijo Marinette.

– No te preocupes por ella, conoce tu casa a fondo– comentó Chloe– lo hizo cuando la envié a robar tu diario.

Marinette rió sarcásticamente. Aún en una situación como aquella Chloe podía ser desagradable y orgullosa.

– Yo no lo hice– dijo Chloe – te juro que no lo hice. Sé que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo, pero yo sería incapaz de herir a Adri – cho. Él ha sido uno de mis pocos amigos por bastantes años, no podría hacerle algo como esto.

– Pero si me lo harías a mi – dijo Marinette molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos – te creo, Chloe, sé que tu no lo hiciste, pero no me digas que tu no serías capaz de hacer algo como esto, ya que las dos sabemos que no es cierto.

– ¡Cierra la boca!– gritó Chloe poniéndose de pie – tu no sabes nada.

– Puede ser – aceptó Marinette – puede que yo no sepa nada, puede que las personas hubieran sido crueles contigo, puede que Ladybug hubiera sido injusta y poco razonable, pero tienes que admitir que esta actitud no viene de la nada, Chloe. Tu has sido cruel, injusta y poco razonable con todos nosotros.

– Pensé que pensabas todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – contraatacó Chloe sarcásticamente.

– Por su puesto que la mereces – dijo Marinette emocionada– Ladybug no tuvo en cuenta tus sentimientos, Chloe. Pero, tú también debes poner de ti misma para que la gente te aprecie, de lo contrario te quedarás completamente sola.

Chloe no contestó. Marinette sabía que aquella charla no había sido aquel discurso lleno de comprensión y dulzura que ella había planeado, pero también sabía que Chloe necesitaba algo más fuerte que una palmadita en la mano. Ella era de la clase de personas que requerían de algo más brutal.

– Finalmente encontré la toalla– dijo Sabrina emocionada mientras subía las escaleras cargada con una tela húmeda.

Marinette se disculpó y las dejó en el salón de su apartamento mientras bajaba nuevamente hacía el parque, ella quería saber en donde se encontraba Luka, ya que la última vez que había hablado con él, si bien él se mostraba completamente comprensivo y cariñoso, nada impediría que el pobre chico finalmente se rompiera ante toda aquella presión y montara la peor de las escenas en la vida de Marinette.

Marinette se dispuso a cruzar el parque cuando se encontró de frente con la persona con la que hubiera querido hablar desde que todo aquel desastre hubiera comenzado.

– Adrien– dijo Marinette en voz baja.

– Fue mi culpa – murmuró Adrien con la voz carrasposa – sabía que Lila quería vengarse de mi porque le quité su gran oportunidad.

– ¿Oportunidad? – preguntó Marinette. Adrien le resumió los hechos ocurridos durante la fiesta, y le dijo acerca de lo furiosa que se encontraba Lila.

– No entiendo– comenzó nuevamente Marinette luego de escuchar la historia de Adrien. – Se supone que Lila está tratando de mejorar. Ella limpió mi nombre cuando me iban a expulsar del colegio– continuó la chica a lo que Adrien rió amargamente.

– Esa es otra verdad que he preferido esconderte, Marinette. Otro error más para sumar a mi gran colección – dijo Adrien amargamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette. Ella escuchó con gran sorpresa la historia de Adrien, acerca de cómo estaba furioso, y que sólo encontró como salida a su dilema chantajearla con decirle a todos que no eran amigos a cambio de que dejara en paz a Marinette.

– Eso es horrible– murmuró la chica.

– Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero no pude pensar en otra solución– dijo Adrien – no sé como abordar a Lila, traté de ser comprensivo con ella, de darle una oportunidad, pero a cada momento me demuestra que es más y más retorcida de lo que inicialmente pensé.

– Si lo es– dijo Marinette perturbada. Toda su vida había creído en la capacidad inherente de toda persona de cambiar y transformarse. Ella pensó que eso había sucedido con Lila, y fue a razón de aquello que decidió darle una oportunidad a Chloe, pero ya no sabía que pensar.

– Lamento que te vieras involucrada en todo esto.

– Sabes bien que yo soy la menos perjudicada en este asunto – murmuró Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa a Adrien– supongo que ella quería que yo hubiera aceptado tu confesión. Lila quería hacernos quedar mal a los dos.

– Pero tu no caíste. Es claro quien es la mejor de los dos– respondió Adrien con un gesto triste.

Marinette se mordió el labio. Ella no lo quería reconocer, pero era verdaderamente dudoso afirmar que se había comportado mejor que Adrien. Lo cierto es que su negativa se debía más a un asunto de deber y lealtad que a verdadero sentimiento. Marinette había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando que se sentiría ser amada por Adrien Agreste, y ahora que lo obtenía, no podía dejar de lado todos sus principios y lastimar a dos personas inocentes.

Sin embargo, para Adrien Agreste la cortina había caído, y toda la verdad fue expuesta de la manera más humillante posible, por lo que a Marinette solo le quedaba una pregunta:

– ¿Qué opina Kagami de esto? – preguntó Marinette, por lo que Adrien dio un paso hacía ella.

– Terminamos– dijo Adrien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

– Ella está lastimada – contestó Marinette sintiéndose terrible.

De repente, la proximidad con Adrien le recordó algo muy importante, algo que pensó por primera vez desde que sintió aquel deseo al que Luka la inducía. Marinette no quería a otro, ella quería a Adrien, no importaba cuantas veces se lo negara a sí misma, o cuantas veces tratara de perderse en las caricias y besos de su novio. Sólo existía un rostro que ella quería ver, una sola persona con la que deseaba estar y esa era Adrien Agreste.

– Seguiría sin ser justo aceptar tu confesión – murmuró Marinette muy bajo.

– ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – preguntó Adrien – ¿acaso no merecemos ser felices?

Aquella pregunta sonó tan egoísta, tan ajena a la personalidad de Adrien, que por un momento Marinette pensó que le hablaba otra persona.

– Tu papá jamás lo aceptará. Kagami es muy importante, y yo no soy nadie– dijo Marinette quien se ahogaba mentalmente en la locura que le proponía Adrien.

– Hay muchas cosas que mi papá no sabe, esta sólo sería una más para la colección – murmuró Adrien sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Marinette sintió que sus piernas se convertían en una masa gelatinosa, incapaz de mantenerla de pie. Por un momento, ella estuvo segura de que se disponía a besarla.

– ¡Marinette!– exclamó una voz. Marinette se dio la vuelta y notó que se trataba de Luka quien caminaba hacía ella con gesto contrariado. Fue en aquel momento en el que vio una mariposa negra volar sobre él.

– ¡Cuidado, Luka!– gritó Marinette, pero sus gritos se vieron apagados por unos peores provenientes de la multitud de asistentes a la feria.

Por lo visto, Hawkmoth estaba bastante activo durante aquel día.

* * *

Hola a todos, este fue el segundo capitulo, todavía me resta uno para acabar este fic. La verdad es que estoy muy inspirada, estoy en uno de esos periodos de locura creativa en que se me ocurren muchas ideas y escribo mucho.

Espero que les hubiera gustado. Nuevamente, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus suscripciones a sus categorías, de verdad significa mucho para mi.

Mientras escribía este capitulo salió Chat Blanc, no sé a ustedes pero a mi me encantó. Tengo que reconocer que lo que más me gusta de Miraculous es que los escritores y productores están muy conscientes de cual es su target audience, y como tal, es un show para niños, algo cursi, pero bastante divertido y coherente con lo que están haciendo. Francamente, si la gente quiere un show más adulto, mejor que vayan a ver Fleabag, Mad Men y las primeras temporadas de Black Mirror (las últimas no, son bastante mediocres).

Seamos realistas, el show está bien, la historia es buena, los personajes son interesantes y tienen química, el contexto de la serie es original, y lo más importante, es divertida.

En fin… muchas gracias por leer, por favor no olviden agregarme a sus categorías y pasar a dejarme un comentario. Hasta la próxima

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

**Higushi: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ohh no te preocupes, aquí estoy continuándolo, de nuevo, gracias por leer.

**Noir O**: Gracias por comentar. Respecto a Lilax Adrien, ohohohohohohohoh supongo que tienen su encanto perverso. Pero, por dios, no me hagas ir allá, a esa parte no puedo ir yo. Físicamente no podría hacer nada que hiciera sufrir a mi amada Marinette, la amo.

El único escenario en el que podría pensar en esa relación sería algo así: Luka y Marinette llevan saliendo por meses. Adrien no lo soporta, ya se dio cuenta de que quiere a Marinette. Mientras tanto, él sigue posando en las sesiones de fotos siempre de mala gana y evitando a Lila. Pensaba en algo así como que ella le dice que dejará de mentir y hará algo (aún no he pensado que podría ser), pero rompe la confianza de Adrien, y ella tendrá que hacer algo muy bueno (podría estar relacionado con ayudar a Marinette) y al final él acepta sus disculpas y todos son felices y comen perdices, fin. Es una idea, pero me creo incapaz de ejecutarla.

Respecto a anime, tengo que reconocer que no he visto muchos animes últimamente, en realidad ahora me gustan las series. Antes sí solía ver mucho anime, me gustaban los clásicos de los 90's. Incluso mi primer fic lo escribí en el fandom de Runorouni Kenshin, era terrible (mi fic, no la serie). Después me metí de lleno en la locura que era el fandom de Naruto, pero desde entonces no he sentido tanto interés por el anime como tal, solo en cartoons.

**Manu**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Sobre Ladybuy y Felix, oh por dios, estoy esperando con ansias ese episodio para ver como se desarrolla. Pero no sé cuál es tu otra ship, los sé, lo sé, debe ser que soy ignorante. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

**Elena**: Hola, gracias por el review. Respecto a Lila, la verdad es que desde la serie siempre me ha parecido que ella sabe perfectamente que Adrien está un poquito más allá de la amistad con Marinette. En Camaleón, Onii Chan y Ladybug, él la defiende tan enérgicamente, activamente se opone a ella por Marinette, por lo esta idea viene de la serie, sin mencionar que en el fic ella vio el coqueteo entre los dos.

Respecto a Kagami, lo mismo, pero aún peor. Ella sabe que Marinette quiere a Adrien, y cree que la persona por la que Adrien está triste en Frozer es Marinette. En muchos capítulos nos han dejado claro que Kagami considera que lo que Adrien siente por Marinette no es simple amistad, y que en el fondo ella sabe que a él le gusta Mari, pero cree que él aún está indeciso.

Por todo esto, me pareció apenas lógico que Kagami volteara su mirada en dirección de Marinette al ver que su relación no funciona. Después de todo, ella siempre sintió que a él le gustaba ella.

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. No había notado que no se han subido muchos fics, supongo que las personas pensaban que desde el episodio final no había más que ver, pero Chat Blanc demostró ser todo un torpedo y Felix también se ve interesante (no como Chat Blanc, pero igual tiene su encanto). La verdad es que a mi me da la "locura creativa" por temporadas y cuando estoy escribiendo no leo mucho, primero, porque tengo tiempo para lo uno, o para lo otro, y segundo, porque he notado que esto puede conducir a plagios involuntarios, entonces prefiero no hacerlo.

Finalmente, no quiero dañar a Luka, él ha sido tan bueno en la serie, es justo lo que necesitábamos, justo lo que Mari necesitaba, trataré de no ser tan dura con él.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por escribir, espero que este capitulo también te gustara.

**Unic00rnio**: Gracias por el review, jejejeje aquí hay más.

**Guest**: Gracias por leer mis fics, la verdad es que los últimos los he hecho sin ninguna vergüenza, algo que si he tenido en los otros ^_^' . La verdad es que esos comentarios no son tan comunes, pero cuando llegan son súper graciosos, el drama es muy divertido, pero es cierto lo que dices, no se puede tener a todos contentos. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Sakurita24**: Gracias por el comentario, en realidad yo también quería continuarla, aunque me demoré un poco pensando en como hacerlo sin romper con la independencia del Despertar. Respecto a lo de los comentarios, no te preocupes, a mi me encanta el drama. Aunque por tu nombre, imagino que vienes del fandom de Naruto, y créeme, nadie conoce lo que es la verdadera locura en un fandom si no estuvo en el de Naruto al finalizar el manga en el 2014, fue impresionante, si sobreviví eso, puedo sobrevivirlo todo. (aunque hubo otro fandom del que no quiero hablar que sí colmó la paciencia ¬–¬…).

**Mich Rangel**: ¡Siiiiii! Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Marinette tiene una moral súper rígida en ese sentido. La serie siempre nos ha dejado claro que una vez ella se compromete con alguien, lo hace de lleno, es leal y no tolera las mentiras. Si bien Marinette a incurrido en conductas algo extremas en lo que involucra a Adrien, siempre se nos ha dejado en claro que ella es leal, y está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por la de los otros, por lo que me parece muy OC que ella deje su pareja sin pensar en el otro.

Si lo hiciera, tendría que haber una muy buena razón, o un contexto que la hiciera reaccionar de esa manera. Ese tema lo toqué en otro fic, se llama Desleales. Pero no creo que sólo con que Adrien le dedique una mirada ella hubiera aceptado dejar a su pareja, y mucho menos engañarlo.

Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Alessa Giannotti**: Hola, gracias por comentar. Jejejeje siiiii este es el fic más descarado que he escrito en el fandom de miraculous, es como ese fic autoindulgente que uno escribe más por complacerse a sí mismo, porque no ha encontrado otro que haga justamente lo que uno quiere, y las escenas con Adrien son justamente eso, quería verlas, y como no las encontraba las escribí de esa manera.

Las escenas con Deng también lo fueron, y la de Lila, porque me gusta cuando Adrien la confronta, que muestre un poco de carácter de vez en cuando.

Es un honor para mi que me leas, gracias por seguir mi fic, aún nos queda un capitulo más de este.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Un Paso en Falso: capitulo 3]_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette vio que la mariposa que aleteaba sobre la coronilla de Luka se marchaba en dirección contraria, en cuanto el muchacho distrajo su atención de Adrien. Al parecer, el impacto de aquel inminente ataque fue lo suficiente como para hacer olvidar su molestia.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para correr en dirección contraria de Adrien y Luka, hacía el Sena, en donde encontró un cómodo espacio para transformarse en Ladybug. No tardó mucho antes de que Chat Noir hiciera presencia.

Si algo odiaba Marinette, era la facilidad con la que cualquier evento público en París solía convertirse en una pequeña hecatombe. Al final, su pequeño evento de caridad dejó un saldo de tres personas akumatizadas y múltiples daños. Una de las victimas había sido Kagami, quien por tercera vez caía ante Hawkmoth. La segunda fue una niña de 9 años a la que su mamá no quiso permitirle comer helado (Marinette odiaba cuando él usaba niños para sus planes) y el último un muchacho un poco más joven que ella a quien sus amigos dejaron olvidado en la feria.

Sin embargo, al final todo salió bien, como siempre lo hacía, gracias a los poderes de Ladybug.

– Tres personas de un solo golpe – se quejó Chat Noir mientras se reunía con ella en lo alto de un edificio.

– Lo peor es que se trataba de un evento de caridad– comentó Chat Noir– me sorprende que Hawkmoth no sepa en donde trazar una línea, al parecer, para él no hay límites, todo es útil cuando se trata de obtener su objetivo.

Marinette no supo que responder, tan sólo le dirigió una triste sonrisa a Chat Noir mientras sentía el viento aleteando su cabello. Lo cierto era que Hawkmoth siempre fue claro en ese sentido. Él no conocía limite alguno al elegir las victimas de sus akumas, lo único que importaba era que sirvieran a sus propósitos.

– Una de las chicas que fue akumatizada hoy, ha sido su victima tres veces– comentó Marinette.

– Si– contestó Chat Noir quien no parecía querer entrar en detalles.

Marinette disfrutó de la vista que le ofrecía París mientras pensaba en Kagami. Ella sintió pena por su amiga, si es que aún podía seguir llamándola así. Ella había puesto todo de sí para que su relación funcionara, pero, lejos estaba de imaginar que Adrien tenía otros planes. En aquel momento, ella recordó aquella oportunidad en que Desperada atacó el barco en donde vivía Luka. En aquel entonces, Alya le advirtió a Kagami que aún faltaba esperar la opinión del muchacho sobre el tema, pero nunca hubiera pensado ni en sus más locos sueños que él pudiera elegir a Marinette.

– No quiero volver a mi vida real, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, mi Lady – suspiró Chat Noir mientras escuchaban el primer titilar del anillo del muchacho.

– ¿Tienes problemas en tu vida real? – preguntó Marinette divertida.

– Ni te imaginas– respondió Chat Noir quien claramente no pretendía entrar en detalles.

– No vale la pena correr, gatito, hay que enfrentar los problemas– dijo Marinette en un suspiro.

Chat Noir se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, el cual Marinette recibió con una sonrisa. Era reconfortante saber que no importaba lo que pasara, él estaría con ella, como su amigo, su hermano y compañero infalible. Ella sabía que tampoco podía seguir evitando su vida real, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Marinette se de-trasformó en un callejón cerca del parque y caminó rápidamente hacía la feria en donde todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. De repente, en un árbol alejado del bullicio encontró a la culpable de todo aquel desastre mirando la pantalla de su celular como si no existiera nada más interesante.

– ¡Oh! Hola Marinette – saludó alegremente Lila – Mira este meme, está para morirse de risa– dijo la chica mientras levantaba la pantalla de su celular. Marinette la miró con una expresión en blanco.

– Suficiente, Lila, sé que tu lo hiciste– dijo Marinette– supongo que tu objetivo era hacernos quedar mal a Adrien y a mi, pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas ¿no es verdad?.

– Por su puesto, santa Marinette nunca defraudaría a todos aquellos que la rodean – dijo sarcásticamente Lila– pero si es tan segura de que fui yo, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?

– Sé bien que no puedo hacerlo – respondió Marinette – pero también sé que tuviste una pelea con Adrien durante la fiesta de la agencia de modelos, y que tu no sientes más que fastidio por mi, así que no me es difícil adivinar quien fue la persona culpable de todo esto.

– Una palabra, Marinette – dijo Lila – PRU-E-BA-LO.

Marinette permaneció en silencio sin saber que más responder a Lila, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

– Ya te vengaste de mi, ahora déjanos en paz, Lila – dijo Adrien. Marinette nunca lo había visto tan molesto con alguien como en aquel momento. Al parecer, Lila era una de esas escasas personas que tenían la habilidad de ponerle los nervios de punta a alguien tan tolerante como Adrien.

Lila se encogió de hombros y se marchó de allí. Marinette sintió ira, por lo que trató de seguirla, pero Adrien la tomó por el antebrazo y le impidió hacerlo.

– Suéltame, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, no esta vez – dijo Marinette quien trató de soltarse del agarre de Adrien.

– Sabes bien que ella tiene razón – dijo Adrien firmemente – no podemos probar nada, y nadie nos creerá– Marinette se sintió descorazonada, pero dejó de forcejear, ya que él tenía razón.

– Además – comenzó nuevamente Adrien con una expresión algo melancólica– No hubo grandes consecuencias, tu y Luka siguen juntos ¿no es verdad? – dijo él regalándole una sonrisa.

Marinette entendió de inmediato. Lo cierto era que al final Adrien había resultado ser el gran perdedor en todo aquel asunto. Su novia lo había dejado, y la chica a quien le había confesado sus sentimientos aún seguía con su novio. Y a pesar de todo, Marinette no podía lastimar a Luka, no podía dejarlo sin más explicación, después de que él la hubiera apoyado y querido tanto.

– Por favor, perdóname, no es que yo no te quiera… – admitió Marinette quien de inmediato quiso morder su lengua– pero no puedo – suspiró.

– Por su puesto– respondió Adrien regalándole una sonrisa. – No serías la Marinette a quien tanto quiero si no fuera así.

– Regresaré a casa– dijo Adrien a modo de despedida.

Marinette lo vio partir, y pensó en que decirle adiós había sido de lejos lo más duro que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El humor de Marinette no mejoró durante la semana siguiente. En ocasiones, ella quería odiar Adrien, pero en otros momentos, no podía dejar de sentir el mismo inalterado cariño que sintió desde que lo conoció. Era casi una tortura sentarse detrás de él en las clases, verlo durante todo el día sin poder siquiera hablarle.

Marinette notaba que las miradas de toda la comunidad escolar parecían estar sobre ellos dos. Todos parecían querer volverse parte de la primicia. Bien parecía que la gente esperaba algún tipo de comportamiento por parte de ella, verla caer, y encontrar algún tipo de daño en su relación con Luka.

Fue entonces que ella entendió como funcionaba todo aquel asunto de los tabloides y las noticias de chismes, porque a nadie le interesa ver las perfectas vidas de los demás, lo que realmente quieren ver son las grietas en sus fachadas, el drama en sus vidas. Desafortunadamente, ni Luka, Adrien o ella satisficieron a su público.

Luka seguía siendo tan cariñoso con Marinette como siempre, y ella igual. Mientras que Adrien se hacía un lado silenciosamente. Sin embargo, hubo dos cambios que no escaparon la atención de la chica. Por una parte, Adrien no volvió a ser invitado a los ensayos de Kitty Section. Y por otra, Luka parecía recurrir más y más a las muestras públicas de afecto cuando se encontraban en la puerta del colegio, ella sabía que aquello lo hacía con la esperanza de que Adrien los viera.

Marinette no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Adrien, pues sabía que cualquier mal movimiento, por pequeño que fuese, sería el detonante para una terrible escena. Era algo triste, pero al final Lila se había salido con la suya, pues de alguna retorcida manera les había empeorado la vida a los dos.

Ella estaba segura de que Adrien no quería perder su amistad, y ella tampoco lo deseaba, pero como estaban las cosas sería completamente imposible llegar a una resolución satisfactoria.

Otra semana pasó, hasta que en una lluviosa tarde de sábado todo reventó. Marinette caminó hasta el cuarto que compartían Luka y Juleka, y tomó su chaqueta, luego de que hubiera pasado toda la velada escuchando el ensayo de Kitty Section.

– Marinette– la llamó Luka.

–¿Si?

– Quisiera hablar contigo – dijo Luka – ¿Quieres tomar un café? – preguntó el muchacho.

– Por su puesto.

Marinette siguió en silencio a Luka hasta que llegaron a la terraza de uno de los tantos legendarios cafés de París. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que se trataba de uno de esos sitios a los que sólo acudían los turistas para obtener un par de fotos para colocar en las redes, y los equipos de filmación de las películas, pero ningún parisino en sus cinco sentidos entraría allí.

De repente, Marinette se percató de que Luka no parecía tener sus cinco sentidos. Él se veía nervioso, y actuaba con torpeza, ya que apenas había podido apartar su silla y sentarse sin tumbar la mesa, o regar el salero que descansaba sobre ella. Marinette se sintió contagiada de su inquietud.

– Un café negro– pidió Luka.

– Yo también quiero uno, por favor – dijo Marinette.

Luka parecía más nervioso a cada momento. Ella podría jurar que en cuanto regresó el mesero con su orden, él apretó la tela de su pantalón para limpiar el sudor de sus manos.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Marinette nerviosa.

– Marinette– suspiró Luka – Marinette- repitió. Ella guardó silencio, sabía que no le hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero no le importó.

– Creo que deberíamos terminar– dijo Luka tan rápido que ella apenas pudo entenderle.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette indignada – ¿Por qué?

– Esto no está funcionando – respondió Luka. Marinette se sintió humillada, había un sentimiento negro que le quemaba la garganta y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

– N- no en- entiendo – tartamudeo Marinette tratando de ganar control sobre sus sentimientos – yo pe-pensé… yo lo he intentado todo… yo he hecho todo lo que me has pedido – balbuceó.

Marinette nunca se había sentido tan traicionada como en aquel momento. Ella se había esforzado al máximo para complacer a Luka, para responder sus sentimientos de la mejor manera. E incluso, sentía que había cercenado una parte de su corazón en el intento, esa parte que le pertenecía a Adrien Agreste.

– Si, si, lo has hecho todo, has sido simplemente perfecta, Ma-ma-ma-Marinette– dijo Luka con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas por encima de la mesa.

– Pe- pero… entonces… no entiendo – dijo Marinette a quien todavía le costaba trabajo armar frases completas.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres? – preguntó Marinette poniendo su corazón en su mano. Nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante un chico, ni siquiera ante Adrien. Por un momento, ella temió que si Luka llegara a ser cruel con ella se rompería de una manera irreparable.

– Sabes bien que no es cierto, sabes bien que te quiero mucho, mi Marinette – respondió él con dulzura.

– ¿Entonces?

– Marinette – inició Luka más duramente de lo que le hubiera hablado en aquella tarde– Mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres continuar con esto.

– Yo…

– Lo digo en serio – dijo Luka – dime que no piensas en Adrien Agreste cada vez que nos besamos, que no dudaste si quiera por un minuto en aceptar su confesión o que no te lastima verlo tan solitario como ahora se encuentra.

– Marinette– inició nuevamente Luka – yo soy un tipo tranquilo, no me considero celoso o agresivo. Pero, odio la persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette.

– Pensé que no me importaría si corrías detrás de Adrien Agreste a la primera oportunidad. Después de todo, yo sabía muy bien a lo que me enfrentaba cuando te conocí. Pero me es imposible seguir sin sentir siquiera un poco de resentimiento. – dijo Luka.

– No tienes porque sentirte de aquella manera– respondió Marinette – tu sabes a la perfección que yo nunca te defraudaría.

– Pero no me gusta sentirme así– dijo Luka– estar contigo ha sido hermoso, Marinette, has despertado sentimientos que no creía ser capaz de sentir, el problema es que han sido tanto buenos, como malos sentimientos, esta relación es demasiado intensa para mi, no puedo seguir así.

– Eres muy injusto– dijo Marinette con la garganta seca y sintiendo que las lagrimas caían sin control

– ¿Por qué soy injusto? – preguntó Luka algo molesto – ¿por qué quiero que mi novia finalmente sea libre de la obligación que cree tener conmigo? O ¿por qué quiero recuperar algo de la poca dignidad que aún me queda?

– Luka… – suspiró Marinette un poco impresionada por el arrebato de honestidad del muchacho.

– Te quiero mucho Marinette, pero esto es demasiado para mi – dijo Luka quien se levantó de su silla, dejó un par de Euros en la mesa y la besó en los labios. Marinette apenas pudo responder el beso, tras lo que lo observó marchar en silencio.

Marinette se levantó de su silla como en una especie de ensueño. Ella caminó entre la lluvia a su casa. Luka la había dejado, después de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por complacerlo, por hacerlo feliz, por ser una buena novia. Marinette sabía que debía sentirse feliz, pues finalmente era libre para aceptar a Adrien, pero no era así.

Ella se sentía profundamente avergonzada, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca llegó a ser la novia que merecía una persona como Luka, nunca pudo realmente entregarle su corazón, por lo que la vergüenza se transformó en un sentimiento aún mayor que el dolor de la pérdida.

Marinette lloró en su habitación, por Adrien, por ella misma, por Luka y por Kagami. A pesar de todo, Adrien y ella se habían ingeniado la manera de lastimar a dos personas maravillosas, quienes no tenían la culpa de que ellos nunca hubieran sido lo suficientemente afortunados para encontrar una forma de sincronizar sus sentimientos.

Ella pasó todo el domingo en cama, y buscó una escusa para no tener que asistir al colegio el lunes, no se encontraba de humor para hablar con nadie, quería un poco de paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases de esgrima de aquel sábado en la mañana fueron un poco menos que una tortura para Adrien, pues puede que Kagami no fuera una persona dada a las recriminaciones o a los gritos, pero era toda experta conocedora de las peores miradas gélidas que alguien le hubiera dirigido en su vida.

Adrien incluso dejó que ella prácticamente lo masacrara en un par de sus combates. No le importaba recibir todo el peso de la humillación, de la derrota, si con ello conseguía que ella dejase de odiarlo siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que ambos se encontraron en los vestidores que ella finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

– No necesitas dejarme ganar – dijo Kagami – soy perfectamente capaz de derrotarte, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Adriense sintió que se sonrojaba. Lo cierto era que él no quería humillarla o que ella sintiera que la consideraba débil.

– No lo haré – respondió Adrien sonrojándose.

– Supongo que tu y Marinette ya son pareja – dijo Kagami.

– Por su puesto que no – dijo Adrien como si ella hubiera pronunciado una especie de aberración. – hace tan sólo un par de semanas que…

– Ese es tu problema, Adrien – dijo Kagami seriamente – siempre dudas y vacilaciones. Tu y Marinette no tienen más que dudas y vacilaciones, eternamente corriendo el uno detrás del otro.

– No puedo obligarla si ella no quiere estar conmigo – respondió Adrien molesto.

– Ella quiere estar contigo, y tu quieres estar con ella, siempre lo supe, aún antes de que comenzáramos a salir– dijo Kagami a quien la voz le temblaba.

– Kagami…– dijo Adrien.

– Pero fui lo suficientemente necia como para creer que podía quitarte esos sentimientos de la cabeza, pero era obvio que tu no te olvidarías de ella tan fácilmente.

– Pensé que Marinette era sólo una amiga – dijo Adrien genuinamente arrepentido por todo lo que sucedió.

– Eres un tonto, Adrien Agreste – respondió Kagami – pero ahora eres un tonto con una oportunidad, no la desaproveches.

Adrien se quedó en silencio en los casilleros mientras los demás se marchaban. Kagami parecía muy segura de que él siempre había querido a Marinette, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era claro que aquellos sentimientos llevaban durmiendo allí por un buen tiempo.

Él siempre había admirado a Marinette desde la distancia, su dulzura, su coraje, todo en ella era sencillamente encantador. Sin embargo, en aquel instante él tenía su corazón tan lleno de Ladybug que le fue más fácil empezar una relación algo relajada con una persona que le simpatizaba, que con una persona que realmente le hacía cuestionar todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento.

Enfrentar la figura de Ladybug y la de Marinette hubiera sido sencillamente imposible, ya que lo ponía en la disyuntiva de tener que rechazar a la segunda persona que siquiera hubiera podido tocar su corazón como lo había logrado Ladybug. Sin embargo, ahora entendía la verdad, Ladybug era un espejismo, un reflejo de lo que él quería, pero Marinette era real, ella era lo que él más deseaba en aquel momento.

Adrien pasó la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en las redes sociales, y con sus videojuegos, pero, nunca llegó a ser lo suficientemente masoquista como para buscar el perfil de Marinette, eso estaría mucho más allá de lo que él podría resistir.

– Hola Nino– saludó Adrien a su amigo. Él escuchó a Nino ir de frase en frase sin dedicarle verdadera atención, le habló acerca de videojuegos, de la nueva canción de Kitty Section, del truco que había visto hacer a Iván, hasta que finalmente se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien al ver que su amigo dudaba en seguir con la conversación.

– Alya me dijo– comenzó - Alya me dijo…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien quien comenzaba a intuir de quien hablaban.

– Alya me dijo que Luka le terminó a Marinette– dijo Nino de golpe.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien estupefacto – ¿Luka?

– Si.

– ¿Le terminó?.

– Si.

_ ¿A Marinette?.

– Si.

Adrien no lo podía creer. Ella era libre, él era libre, finalmente podría estar con ella, finalmente le podría decir todo lo que sentía.

–No puedo – dijo Adrien.

– ¿Qué no puedes? – preguntó Nino.

– No puedo decirle lo que siento – concluyó Adrien.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó su amigo quien sonaba aterrado– tu la quieres y ella lleva años enamorada de ti, tienes que ir, tienes que hablar con ella.

– Tu no entiendes, Nino. No puedo hacerlo, todo el colegio espera que haga precisamente eso, quieren ver nuestra reputación por el suelo.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piensen los demás? – preguntó Nino.

– Me importa, pues sé que esto llegará a las redes sociales, y que mi papá no aprobaría que esto dañara mi imagen pública, soy el modelo oficial de "Gabriel" – dijo Adrien – lo último que deseo es que papá se ponga en contra de ella, de Marinette.

– Oh – respondió Nino.

– No puedo hacerle eso a Marinette, no puedo hacer que se cierren todas las puertas del negocio. Ella tiene mucho talento, y yo no valgo la pena.

– Es triste amigo, justo cuando ustedes finalmente pueden estar juntos– comentó Nino.

Adrien no continuó por mucho más tiempo la conversación, pues no se sentía de humor para hacerlo. Aquella noche, él apenas pudo dormir, veía a Marinette en sus sueños, sus labios sonrosados, sus ojos azules, las ondas del vestido blanco que usó durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Marinette estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Marinette no asistió al colegio aquel lunes siguiente. Y pese a que Adrien había pasado todo el fin de semana diciéndose que no intentaría acercarse a ella, la curiosidad fue más fuerte, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba, tenía que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, sus temores se veían confirmados a cada paso, pues gran cantidad de estudiantes del colegio le regalaban miradas despreciativas a cada paso. Todos le culpaban de la ruptura de Luka y Marinette. Incluso Juleka se había portado un poco más fría de lo usual. Adrien entendió que debía tener cuidado sino quería que aquello se convirtiera en todo un escandalo, ya que si lo hacía, sus temores podrían verse confirmados.

A pesar de todo. Adrien se inventó un trabajo falso que tendría que completar en la biblioteca para hacer que el Gorila lo dejara tener un par de horas libres para ir a visitar a Marinette. Era una suerte que ella viviera tan cerca. Adrien llevó sus apuntes del día como escusa para hablar con la chica.

– Buenos días, Señora Dupain– dijo Adrien mientras entraba en la panadería – quisiera ver a Marinette, le traje las notas y la tarea.

– Hola, Adrien – respondió Sabine dedicándole una sonrisa, pero sin apenas ponerle atención, ya que ella y su esposo parecían encontrarse completando una gigantesca orden de cupcakes.

– Te acompañaría al apartamento, pero no puedo hacerlo en este momento, puedes pasar, Marinette está en su cuarto. – dijo la mujer. Adrien solo asintió y siguió por las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba, ya que era claro que Tom y Sabine se encontraban muy ocupados.

Adrien subió las escaleras de la trampilla hasta la habitación de Marinette. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, dejando entrar una muy tenue luz del sol, con un aspecto casi sonrosado que le daba el velo de las cortinas. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sintió el aroma de Marinette, una mezcla entre pan recién horneado con vainilla y lavanda provenientes de un perfume o alguna especie de aromatizador que ella solía usar.

– Marinette– llamó Adrien, quien intuyó que ella se encontraba en su cama ubicada en el segundo piso. Él hubiera querido tener el valor y el descaro suficiente para subir y despertarla, pero sabía que eso era demasiado, no podía meterse en la cama de Marinette, por más que lo hubiera deseado, ella de seguro le daría una bofetada si lo hacia.

De repente, el sonido de pasos lo alertó. Ella había despertado y bajaba las escaleras. Adrien la observó completamente estupefacto, se encontraba en camisón que apenas le daba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. No era nada revelador, ni mucho menos sexy, pero él sentía que su cerebro estaba tan podrido que incluso aquello lo excitaba, pues era tan dulce, tan delicado, tan Marinette, que era imposible de resistir.

– ¡Adrien!– exclamó Marinette – Debiste avisarme que venías, me debo ver ridícula– dijo la chica mientras trataba de alisarse su despeinado cabello.

– No te ves ridícula – fue lo único que atinó a decir Adrien. – Te ves hermosa, como siempre. – confesó. Marinette se sonrojó y tomó asiento en su diván rosa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Marinette suavemente.

– Te traje mis apuntes – dijo Adrien.

– Oh– contestó Marinette quien claramente no había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta. Adrien se sentó junto a ella y la observó por unos instantes mientras ella mantenía su vista fija en sus manos que se encontraban entrecruzadas encima de sus piernas. Mientras que él casi podía sentir el calor que ella desprendía.

– No sólo vine por eso, pero eso tu ya lo sabes – dijo Adrien mientras retiraba un mechón del rostro de Marinette y lo ponía detrás de su oreja. Ella se mordió el labio, mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

– Luka rompió conmigo– dijo Marinette con la voz entrecortada – no acabo de entender porqué lo hizo, yo me había esforzado tanto para que esa relación funcionara, hice todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis manos para que todo saliera bien– dijo ella quien parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas.

– Lo sé, lo sé, Marinette– la consoló Adrien mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atraía hacía él. – ¿te dijo porqué lo hizo?

– Por ti – respondió sencillamente Marinette.

– Lo lamento.

– Supongo que fue demasiado para él– dijo Marinette – él piensa que yo todavía te quiero.

– ¿Quieres decir que no lo haces? ¿Qué ya no me quieres? – preguntó Adrien mientras se separaba de Marinette y la miraba a los ojos.

– Tu sabes a la perfección que aquello no es cierto– contestó Marinette con vez carrasposa. Aquello fue demasiado para Adrien quien de golpe dejó de lado toda su vergüenza, todos sus temores y razones. En aquel momento, solo existía Marinette Dupain Cheng con la increíble suavidad de sus labios rosa.

– Adrien – suspiró ella cuando él se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento.

– Marinette– contestó él – esto es una locura, pero yo te he querido por tanto tiempo, te he deseado tanto – confesó Adrien.

Él recordó la noche de la fiesta, y con muy poca vergüenza se ubicó sobre ella, mientras levantaba la tela de su camisón y acariciaba sus muslos. Adrien había representado aquella escena un millón de veces en su cabeza, pero nada se parecía a la vida real, pues en sus sueños no sentía la adrenalina y la anticipación de aquel momento.

– Yo te he querido… yo… – balbuceó Adrien entrecortadamente. Él no podía hallar palabras, no podía llevarse a terminar las frases.

– Yo te quiero, siempre te quise, Adrien – dijo Marinette con la respiración entrecortada mientras que él besaba su cuello.

– Siempre te quise – repitió Marinette– sólo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas todo lo que una persona tan maravillosa como tu se merece, Adrien.

Adrien retiró una de sus manos de los muslos de Marinette y envolvió su cintura con su brazo. Él quería estar mucho más cerca de ella, si es que aquello era físicamente posible. Marinette seguía siendo imposiblemente dulce aún en un momento como ese y él aún no encontraba palabras para responder a su conmovedora confesión.

– Me moría al verte con alguien más – dijo Adrien – no podía creer que te hubiera perdido, cuando te tuve tan cerca – suspiró.

– Nunca me perdiste – contestó Marinette– nunca lo hiciste.

–Marinette– suspiró Adrien mientras rozaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz y se perdía en el aroma de su cabello.

De repente, Adrien recordó la razón por la cual no la había visitado antes, y se alejó de ella cómo si pudiera quemarlo.

– Lo recuerdo, Ahora lo recuerdo– dijo Adrien reincorporándose. – Todos me odian, creen que yo fui el culpable de que terminaras con Luka.

– En realidad, tu si fuiste el culpable de que terminara con Luka – bromeó Marinette.

– Ja, Ja – dijo Adrien sarcásticamente – no es gracioso Marinette– comentó. Adrien le narró todos y cada uno de sus temores a la chica. Ella tenía que comprender.

– Supongo que entonces no podemos estar juntos– Respondió Marinette tras escucharlo silenciosamente. Adrien se sintió desfallecer, y estaba seguro de que debió notarse en su expresión, ya que ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

– A menos… – comenzó Marinette.

– ¿A menos?

– A menos que seamos muy discretos – dijo la chica. Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

– No quiero mantener esto en secreto, si es a eso lo que te refieres– contestó Adrien.

– Entonces debemos exponernos a los paparazzi, a humillar públicamente a Luka y a Kagami y a que tu papá repruebe nuestra relación – murmuró Marinette molesta.

– Es una locura, no quiero guardar el secreto– respondió Adrien.

– Es la única solución que se me ocurre– dijo Marinette.

Adrien se reclinó hacía adelante y la besó en los labios. Él enredó sus dedos en el negro cabello de Marinette. Lentamente, trató de colocarse nuevamente sobre ella como se encontraban minutos antes. Sin embargo, el diván no soportó su peso y se movió hacía un lado haciendo que los dos cayeran en el suelo de madera.

Marinette comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, por lo que Adrien tampoco pudo soportar su propia risa.

– Eres muy pesado – rió Marinette.

– Tú eres muy pesada– contraatacó Adrien sin dejar de reír.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, mientras que recuperaban el aliento.

– Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras se colocaba de lado, y sin dejar de mirarla.

– Lo sé.

Adrien colocó su mano sobre la de Marinette y juntos entrelazaron los dedos. A pesar de todo, Adrien se sentía feliz. Aquella historia no acababa con un final, él sabía que era un simple principio, una antesala a lo que les esperaría a él y a Marinette. No obstante lo anterior, él sabía que juntos caminaban sobre un castillo de naipes, en donde un solo paso en falso lo derrumbaría todo, pero en aquel preciso momento, no le importó, ni Chat Noir, ni Ladybug, ni su padre, ni sus increíbles expectativas sobre él.

– Te amo, Marinette – dijo Adrien sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

– Te amo Adrien. – respondió Marinette.

Y eso era lo único que Adrien quería escuchar, por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

Porque su historia continuaría, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

.

.

**(FIN)**

* * *

Hola a todos, misión terminada. Cuando escribí el despertar sabía que quería una historia, algo "intermedia " que se pudiera leer sin ser del todo conclusiva, porque en esta temporada todo quedó tan poco conclusivo que quería que este fic fuera con el animo de la serie (y que fuera sexy, sobre todo en eso estaba interesada), sobre todo por ese mal sabor en la boca que me dejó Chat Blanc, no me mal interpreten, lo amé, pero nos pone de presente que como están las cosas en este momento Marinette y Adrien no podrán terminar juntos.

Además, no quería que ellos descubrieran sus identidades, yo he escrito tantas veces eso que deseaba hacer algo diferente. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara. Por favor, no olviden dejarme un comentario o agregarme a sus categorías. Adiós.

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

**Manu: **Para ser honesta, en MLB no soy tan multiship como en otras series que he seguido, probablemente porque me encanta la química entre Marinette y Adrien. Aunque, tengo que reconocer que Luka y Marinette me encantan, son una pareja muy sana, muy buena y me he visto a mi misma buscando activamente fics de ellos dos. Respecto a los personajes secundarios, tengo que confesar que nunca me sentí taaan interesada por los personajes segundarios, la última vez que me sentí muy, muy atraída por los personajes secundarios fue por sailor mercury, y tenía 7 años, así de mal está la cosa.

Con el Adrigami me sucede algo curioso, y es que mi interpretación de las escenas que nos ha dado la serie me lleva a pensar que ellos no tendrían buena química juntos.

Aunque para ser honesta, y conociendo como conozco mi cerebro, y sabiendo que ya fue introducido el personaje de Felix, comenzaré a shippear a Marinette y Felix, porque me encanta esa oscura y pervertida pareja de la buena y el malo, nunca son mi ship principal, pero son divertidos, son retorcidos (no importa lo que digan los puritanos en Tumbrl, son divertidos).

Perdóname, pero no puedo. Escribir uno de mis capítulos es tanto, pero tanto trabajo, que si no siento la pareja al 100% físicamente no lo puedo hacer, es inventar una idea, teclear de 16 a 22 paginas, editar, y si no me gusta al 100, simplemente no lo puedo hacer.

Pero tienes razón hay muchas parejas olvidadas por ahí, muchas que ofrecen dinámicas interesantes. Sin embargo, en la historia como tal de MLB, Marinette y Adrien son tan, pero tan absorbentes que uno entiende porque el fandom es incapaz de salirse de ahí, porque la historia gira todo el tiempo en torno a ellos dos.

Recuerdo a Spaiderman de los 90, ese fue mi primer contacto con Spaiderman, me gustaba mucho esa versión.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Noir0:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. JOJOJOJOJO tienes unas ideas perversas, por su puesto que funcionarían, pero te digo lo ismo que a la persona anterior, si no siento la pareja al 100% me queda muy difícil, sentarme, construir una historia, teclear las 22 paginas promedio de uno de mis capítulos y además editarlo un par de veces, es demasiado trabajo para algo que no me emociona por completo. Aunque la idea de un colab es tentadora, muy tentadora.

**Mich Rangel**: Gracias por el comentario. Sí, me esforcé con la escena de Marinette, no la quería taaaan dramática, después de todo, ¿por qué iba ella reclamar? Si cuando Adrien empezó a salir con Kagami, ellos eran simplemente amigos, fue precisamente Marinette quien dio un paso a un lado y decidió que debía dejarlos ser felices. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te gustara este capitulo.

**Andrea**: Muchas gracias por comentar, por leer la historia y por dejarme comentario, me alegra que te hubiera gustado espero que este capitulo también te gustara.

**Sakurita24: **¡Si! O siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo no veo a Kagami y a Adrien funcionando por ninguna parte. El final de temporada deja muy claro que Kagami es muy dominante para Adrien. Pero no solo el final de temporada, en Desperada hay una escena en la que al final Kagami prácticamente le dice a Marinette que si ella se "duerme" le va a quitar a Adrien, y Alya le advierte que espere, porque aún falta que Adrien tome una decisión. Además en Frozer también nos muestran que Adrien tiene problemas a la hora de ser firme y tomar decisiones. Él es demasiado pasivo, y Kagami no lo es.

En mi opinión, pareciera que Adrien siempre busca/tiene a alguien que lo mande, su papá o Kagami en este caso. La únicas escenas en las que realmente lo hemos visto con algo de carácter es cuando el se transforma en Chat Noir o en la escena en la que se enfrentó a Lila, y si lo ves con atención, el detonante en este último caso fue Marinette. Yo creo que los escritores nos están tratando de decir que él se está enamorando lentamente de Marinette, pero le falta decisión, le falta carácter.

En las primeras dos temporadas pensé que los escritores habían hecho a Adrien perfecto, y en consecuencia ligeramente aburrido, pero desde que vi frozer por primera vez me di cuenta de que ese es precisamente el punto, ellos quieren evidenciar que el pobre Adrien es muy pasivo, le falta carácter, y eso es algo que podría aprender de Kagami. Mientras que a Marinette le hace falta sentirse querida, sentirse amada, y eso es algo que Luka le puede dar.

Espero que te hubiera gustado este episodio, muchas gracias por comentar.


End file.
